


young boys meet naked, recently in bed.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Boypussy Sebastian, Cunnilingus, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, gkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine breaks up with Kurt because of his pussy, Sebastian discards him as a potential sex partner immediately.<br/>Title taken from Allen Gingsberg's poem "Death & Fame"</p>
            </blockquote>





	young boys meet naked, recently in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language.

**filled for[this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65202356#t65202356) prompt on the gkm**

* * *

* * *

 

When Blaine breaks up with Kurt because of his pussy, Sebastian discards him as a potential sex partner immediately, he won’t waste his time and stamina in some asshole who believes him less of a man because he doesn’t has the *right genitals* instead he tries to seduce Kurt.

It starts with talking to him in a better way; the first time they talk without Blaine’s presence is in the Lima Bean and it goes incredibly well, all things considered.

“What?” Asks Kurt sorely when he sees him “Finally got Blaine on your bed and now you’re coming to gloat?”

“Oh, please” Dismisses him and sits on the chair on front of the fair skinned boy “Someone told me he didn’t like boys with pussies and that’s all I got to offer”

“Oh” Shines Kurt “So, you made fun of me to hide that you were just like me?” It would make sense, if only, Sebastian was ashamed of his vagina, he’s not, and a vagina only means he gets to come more than once.

“Of course not” He smirks “I made fun of you because you dress like my little sister”

“You’re an idiot” Says the boy, offended.

“You love it”

“I might”

* * *

 

They go to the Bean’s bathroom, he tackles Kurt on one of the cubicles there, the boy falls on the sink and Sebastian is fast getting the boy off his pants.

“I’m going to eat you out” He threats falling on his knees in front of the smaller teen “I’m going to eat your pussy until you squirt on my face”

Kurt moans and opens his legs, lifting his right leg a little and resting his left leg, limp against the cubicle's dirty wall; he looks decadent and impossibly ravished, Sebastian feels himself getting wet at the sight.

Getting off his own pants, Sebastian rubs his own, wet, cunt with Kurt’s right leg, the other boy winces at the feeling but doesn’t move a muscle to stop him.

Instead he pulls at his hair to oblige Sebastian’s face near his cunt “Stop humping my leg and get on with it!” Cries out Kurt.

“Fucking spoiled” Growls Sebastian licking at the other boy’s folds “You want that?” He asks before mouthing at the hot pussy “You want me to eat you out?” He moves his ass forcefully, humping the firm leg eagerly.

“Yes!” Screams Kurt “Fuck yes! Please”

Sebastian smirks, holding at the cunt’s fold with both hand and finding the pink hole behind, he licks over it before penetrating him with his tongue. Kurt screams and whines, he lifts his leg and it rubs with Sebastian’s clit.

At the end he’s humping the boy like a dog while fucking him with his tongue until they both scream and cum on each other, Sebastian swallowing Kurt’s juices, panting like a thirsty man on the desert, soaking Kurt’s leg with his own come.

* * *

 

They find an easy relationship, like some sort of boyfriends who insults each other and compete in every side of their life.

Santana calls them lesbians, the way Sebastian sits Kurt on his leg when they go to the Lima Bean or watch the Titan’s game, rubbing his leg with Kurt’ s pussy until he gets hot and bothered and they have to go to some bathroom to rub on each other’s cunts.

Another good thing about vaginas is that you can get aroused in practically anywhere and no one bats an eye.

* * *

 

 They find Kurt’s elasticity pretty useful, because Sebastian loves having his pussy rubbed and Kurt loves to have Sebastian’s mouth available for kissing.

Sebastian has Kurt on his back; they’re in Sebastian’s dormitory in Dalton; Kurt’s leg over his shoulder and Sebastian’s leg interlocked with his other leg as he rubs his cunt with his boyfriend’s.

It feels like fucking somebody, with every move of his hips Kurt moans and Sebastian stretches his back and leans to kiss his boyfriend.

He holds Kurt’s leg as he bumps his hips against his boyfriend’s and arches his back every time his erected clit hits Kurt’s  “Fuck! That’s it Kurt” He moans as Kurt moves his hips to meet Sebastian.

They come for the second time that day, Sebastian’s mattress is ruined but that’s probably the best orgasm he’d ever had.

* * *

 

Blaine doesn’t understand why Sebastian would want to date Kurt.

“He has a pussy. You know?” He says one day on the Lima Bean “You were right, he’s not actually a man”

Sebastian punches him in the face “Fuck you!” He screams “You don’t get to tell who’s a man and who’s not”

* * *

 

Sebastian is on his back on Kurt’s bed, Kurt’s back is facing him and he has a firm hold on his boyfriend’s ass as the other teen rides him.

Kurt undulates his hips, gridding their clits and their mounds together. The boy cries on ecstasy with every firm stroke and Sebastian never lightens his grip on his ass. Not even with his first orgasm.

“Fuck, Kurt!” He screams slamming his cunt with Kurt “I’m coming!”

“I won’t stop” Threatens Kurt panting and moaning, holding his bed sheets on a death grip “I haven’t come yet”

Sebastian barks a laugh and slaps his boyfriend’s ass “I didn’t want you to stop”

* * *

 

Burt is as protective with his son now as before if not more. He stills remembers when he came one night at home, crying and heartbroken, because his boyfriend broke up with him. Because he was a _freak._ It took every ounce of self restrain in Burt’s part to stop him from hunting down the boy and break his face.

Now, he has a new boyfriend, taller, brown hair and with a permanet smirk planted on his face.

“Kurt is special” He says taking the boy’s hand in a firm grip “And you should know it before you break his heart”

Kurt winces and Sebastian smirks “Oh believe me, sir I know” He says, full of innuendo.

Burt growls “I hope you don’t mean that” He says menacingly.

“Oh I mean it sir, besides I'm special, too, Kurt is not the only one to have a pretty cu...”

Kurt steps in nervously, hugging his boyfriend's arm “Diner is ready” Smiles Kurt tightly “Come on it’ll get cold”

* * *

 

Kurt is sitting on his bed, his right leg over Sebastian’s hip. Sebastian holding his thigh as they kiss.

They’ve been like this for what feels like hours, kissing each other and rubbing their pussies, moving their hips in slow movements, panting on each other’s mouths.

“I love kissing you” Sighs Kurt over his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love rubbing our pussies” Smirks Sebastian, with a hard snap of his hips.

“Yeah” Moans Kurt, clawing at Sebastian’s back “Me too”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
